Playing with Scissors
Playing with Scissors is the first episode of The Mr. Bear Show. Plot Mr. Bear and a guy named Max Valine teach kids how to play with scissors. Will it turn out good or pretty bad? Recap Its been a long year for me. University has been giving me the usual sleepless nights especially since I transferred to Ottawa which is THE place to party (sarcasm). But now I'm back home with my dad in Brampton, the town I grew up in. I got home on the 18th of December and have been visiting with friends and family, or at least that's what I would rather have done. Now that festive holiday cheer that I usually have at this time of the month is absent. To answer the hundreds of emails and comments I got – yes I did see the tapes that my dad's friend (Mitchell Wilson) promised to show me. These tapes however act as a curse; I want to know more, yet I want to forget everything. I couldn't help it, I NEEDED to see those tapes. Not only for myself, but for all of you guys who are just as intrigued as I am by that ominous man in a bear suit from my past. However after viewing those tapes I feel that pit of dread deep inside me once again, that feeling where I know that all those kids in those videos are dead, that I could have been one of those kids, and that humanity is a dark, dark place. If you haven't skipped this paragraph for the “juicier” details below, thank you for listening to my rambling. On Friday, Wednesday, January 1st, I called Mitchell Wilson and asked if there was a time where I could come by and view the tapes. Things were pretty slow at the station because of a snow storm so he said I could come down anytime that day. The tapes were located at a branch not too far from me. So I braved the slushy roads and terrible Brampton drivers and made my way to the Peel regional police station located at the Bramalea city centre. I met Wilson at the front desk where he then lead me up to the second floor and into a small office. He instructed me to have a seat and wait while he went and got the tapes. Before leaving the office he turned to me and and said “I know you're curious but... are you sure you want to do this?” Of course I did, or at least thought so. Besides Wilson's friend had pulled a lot of strings to get me in there and I didn't want to waste the opportunity. This particular station had 4 tapes on hand. I was only allowed to watch 3 of them however because the 4th tape was apparently too damaged to be played on a VCR. Paint With The Soul - Episode 3, “How to Dust a Room”: I had almost forgotten about this show, I never did see it on TV but I did see that one episode at the Caledon police station. The episode opened up the camera panning around a small empty room. There was a window on the wall opposite of the door, outside it was light out. The cameraman walked towards the window revealing a small clearing before a dark, thick forest about 15 feet from the window. The cameraman panned around to face the door and finally spoke; “T-today I am g-going to s-s-show yous how to p-properly dust a r-room” I recognized the cameraman's voice as the same from before: Quiet, timid, only this time with a clear stutter. Transcript ( It starts with Mr. Bear on stage greeting the audiences) Mr. Bear: Hello my wonderful audience and welcome to the Mr. Bear show and i'm your host Mr. Bear and today we will play with scissors. Now you maybe wondering " how do you play with scissors?" Well me and a person named Max Valine will show you. Show them Max. Max Valine: Well kids first you take a pair of scissors and then take this little girl for an example, what's your name sweetie? Abby: My name is Abby and i'm 6 years old. Max Valine: Wonderful! Let's take Abby for an example, so I take these* Grabs a pair of scissors* and then hold your hand out Abby. Abby: * Holds one one hand* Max: And then... I do this * He then stabs her hand with the scissors as she screams and cries* And this * Cuts her hair off and some made some cuts to her clothes* And this * Stabs her in the chest with the scissors as she coughs up blood and dies* Isn't playing with scissors fun? Of course it is! Mr.Bear: Yes I agree there Max. Leo: But you killed her, that's not fun, that's murder. Max: Of course it ain't ya silly old 7 year old boy. That's the fun of playing with scissors. Even Mr. Bear wants to try. Leo: Uh... I wanna go home. Other kids: * Shout* DO IT! Leo: Well... okay.... Mr. Bear, let's play with scissors. Mr. Bear: Ah wonderful! Now just stay still and * Grabs a pair of scissors and stabs him in the leg with it* Leo: Ow! See? You would of killed me * cries* Mr. Bear: Don't worry, the fun will be over soon after I cut your throat * He then opens up the scissors and cuts Leo's Throat with it and he later dies* And the fun has ended... well kids that's our show for today. I will see you all next time on The Mr. Bear Show! Trivia This is one of the episodes that's based on the Creepypasta 1999. Max is the same guy who played as Mr.Rooster. Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:The Mr. Bear Show